


Set the World on Fire

by C3Conner



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crushes, Explosions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C3Conner/pseuds/C3Conner
Summary: Cloud admires Reno by bomblight.-THANKS TO: beautifil_flyaway for challenging me. Inspired by "Crazy=Genius" by Panic! at the Disco.





	Set the World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to beautiful_flyaway and Panic! at the Disco.

If it could be said in simple words (colorful and not at all varied), Reno has not said anything in life... but he has howled, shrieked, snarled, and whimpered it all plus some. It was a known universal law that Mako was not meant to be put into human beings, Cid Highwind was a chain smoker, and Reno never, EVER shut the fuck up. 

Like now, Cloud supposed. 

“HAHA-Ya gotta be shittin’ me! Whoda the fuck shits out these fuckers?!” Cloud flinches when the high intensity man bellows into the mouthpiece that, unfortunately, connects everyone present earpieces to that manic creature that managed to slink its way into the Turks. 

The sentiment is valid though. Who ever came up with the idea that taking the Ravens lingering here and somehow tossing in some more Mako and whatever the fuck else they found in this abandoned factory that WRO hadn’t gotten to yet was dumber than a Chocobo. It made the Ravens even nastier to deal with since it seemed that their already faulty nervous system had decided to fuck off somewhere and not alert the owner’s upstairs that anything was going on at all. From the scrambled intel from the radio frequencies that Cid had feed through to them were correct the mutated Ravens were the only problem here since they had rushed their creators.

White flashed by Cloud’s left side impaling the scarred cement behind him nearly two inches from his body. A precursory glance proved what he had suspected: it was a hollow point bullet and meant that Tseng was getting tasty. The reluctant champion grumbled longing for a smoke and some actual peace wondering how he ended up working beside this batch and prepared to ambush the stumbling Ravens that Reno and Rude were pursuing. The back of the lab had been the only area where they could possibly surround them, pick them off and then retreat the opposite way to drop the concrete building on the mutants without any getting out. 

Cloud noted that Rude was moments away from a shambling corpse attaching to his board back. Seeing an opening to distract the beasts-once-men, Cloud set into motion. A flick of his flip lighter, a gift from Denzel two years ago, and a radiance caught the thing by surprise. Reno spun his lithe body around tossing a couple of Ravens back from his position near an old coffee table gleefully grinning and cooing, “Aw, baby doll, ya finally ready to play?” Rolling his eyes forcefully, Cloud tossed the road flare causing the Ravens to all instinctfully charge it and swung the Buster sword. It was a clean ark that even Cloud could see the beauty in, but that wasn’t what he noticed at all.

Brilliant orange tinted the grinning Turk just right making his features seem even more wild. Usually aquamarine eyes glittered under a mess of dyed hair that Reno proudly proclaimed didn’t match the hard wood, all puns intended, and marble skin glowed like a firecracker’s aura. Even the somber navy that covered most of the other man seemed to gleam in that moment snatching Cloud’s breath away. If there was to put into what Reno was in that moment to Cloud, it was simple words really. Dazzling. Chaotic. Perfect.

Then the flare hit the ground and the moment fizzled out. The somber Turk that acted to balance out Reno’s mania reached out to grasp onto his coworker still entranced by the mayhem forming around them to start for the exit. Turks always got the job done but they weren’t martyrs in most circumstances.

Cloud grunted from the force of the Ravens’ bodies slamming into the sword and used the momentum to thrust the sword at an angle to give himself a lift from the floor to the over hanging walkways. Using all he had in his enhanced legs, Cloud shot off towards the exit on the second level knowing that any jump wouldn’t hurt the same way the shaven Turk’s bombs would.

Just as wind whistled in the young man’s ears and the ground rose up to greet him, Cloud heard two things at once that took his breath away: the first was the biggest bomb going off and the second was Tseng drawling “If you keep acting like a five year old with a crush, Reno, I will assign you to desk duty.” The response was the real kicker though to the blonde because Reno just said softly, “Boss, the day that dude ain’t sexy as fuck throwin’ a firecracker then put my pasty white ass down as speechless.”


End file.
